Elevating a portion of a vehicle typically involves using some sort of jack. For example, many automobiles carry or employ a scissor-type jack to elevate a portion of the automobile in order to change a tire or otherwise view the under side of the automobile. Typically, during operation the jack is placed under a portion of the frame of the automobile and the jack is slowly raised until a platform on the jack engages the frame of the automobile. Thereafter, a user uses the principle of leverage to elevate a portion of the frame. Often, more than one location on the frame needs to be elevated so that a user can repair a portion of the automobile that is only accessible from the bottom. Because most standard jacks are movable, so that the jack may be easily moved to many different portions of the frame, a vehicle supported solely by the jack may be unstable and unsafe to work under. For this reason, a user may place a jack stand or load bearing stand under the frame and lower the jack so that the vehicle is supported on the jack stand instead of the jack itself. Alternatively, the jack stand may be used solely to support the vehicle in such cases where it is not desired to employ a jack or elevate the automobile.
The jack stand is typically a stable platform for supporting the vehicle. Because the jack and jack stand have individual and separate support structures, the jack stand and jack typically cannot support the vehicle at same location on the frame. Or, the jack stand or jack must engage the frame of the automobile only at designated positions or areas which can be difficult to identify said locations. This can cause a problem when a manufacturer designates only certain locations as jacking locations. Generally, vehicle manufacturers reinforce certain locations on the frame of a vehicle so that those certain locations can support a portion of the weight of the vehicle when the vehicle is elevated with a jack or some sort of support mechanism.
Generally, jack stands can vary in size, shape and geometry. For example, some designs comprise pyramid-shaped structures having three or four sides and an adjustable support platform disposed in the top of the jack stand. Such designs further include a telescoping support member extending from a top portion of the pyramid and a curved horizontal support, often having a U-shape, at the top of the telescoping support member to cradle a portion of the vehicle frame. The support member is often adjustable with a ratchet type mechanism. Problems occur with placement of this type of platform as only certain parts of the frame or undercarriage can fit in the curved horizontal support. While a jack stand is usually more stable than a jack, the jack stand cannot support the vehicle at the same point that is occupied by the jack. As a result, the jack stand often must be placed a considerable distance away from the jacking location in order to find a portion of the frame or undercarriage that is compatible with the top of the support platform, necessarily requiring a higher jacking elevation to accommodate the jack stand location. Also, the aforementioned designs each typically have to be operated with both hands as it is very difficult to operate with a single hand. Moreover, said designs employ several components which must be cast or machined to fine tolerances which can be a drawback as casting can be inconsistent with regard to tolerances and machining tends to be expensive.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a jack stand that may be positioned in a confined space beneath a vehicle. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a jack stand that allows technicians to place the stand and raise it to a desired height with a single hand. It is further desired to provide a jack stand that is easily operated by a single handle and is economical to manufacture and produce.